thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Brune
Edgar Brune is the current Knight of Brownhollow. Appearance Edgar is taller than the average man, not towering but he does stand out a little in a crowd. His build is athletic, leaning towards muscular. He has blond hair and a beard, both he keeps at a medium length. His eyes are blue. On the side of his head a scar cuts through his hair as a reminder of his previous battles. Like any Brune who means something, he decorates his armor with a large black bear pelt he wears on his back. Other than that, the only thing he is never seen without are his weapons. Biography Edgar Brune was born to Duncan and Faye Brune in 265. He was the second child; his sister Marya being born two years earlier. He was very active in his early years, spent much of his time among the commoners of Brownhollow and they grew quite fond of him over time. When he came of age, he began his training under his father, was taught the way of every weapon to some extent, still he was, unlike his sister, unable to master any of them in his time training. Some years later he received an injury to his head during a practice fight, the scar from this injury still serving as a reminder. Following this injury, he took a year long break from practice, during which he took care of his general education. In 280 the keep was destroyed in a fire. During the rebuilding, Edgar decides to try out multiple crafts and actively works towards rebuilding his family´s home. With his help, the keep was rebuilt in no time. Shortly after, Edgar decided to tour the Kingdom of the Claw to make a name for himself as a duellist, taking part in some tourneys during this travel. And it was during this journey that he met the woman that was to become his wife in 286, the same year he was knighted by his father to serve as his heir. The following years proved to be a challenge for Edgar, as in 288 he became father of twin girls, named Talia and Helena. Two years later, his wife died in labour giving birth to his son Quentin. His sister and mother assisted him in raising the children in the following years. During the war of the trident, he was ordered to remain in Brownhollow by his father, while he went out to fight the Storm King´s armies. His father fell during these battles and Edgar became the Knight of Brownhollow. In the years following the war, he kept mostly to himself, working towards rebuilding Brownhollow and raising his children. He left petty politics to the major houses. Timeline 265 AA - Born to Duncan and Faye Brune. 273 AA - Begins Training as Knight under his father. 277 AA - Receives an injury during a live steel practice fight, takes a break from practice for a while. 280 AA - Keep of House Brune is destroyed in a fire. Edgar tries out multiple apprenticeships. 282 AA - Edgar travels the Claw and takes part in some tourneys. 286 AA - Marriage to Sarina Brune, shortly after he is knighted by his father. 288 AA - Birth of his twin daughters Helena and Talia. 290 AA - Birth of his son Quentin. Sarina dies during labour. 292 AA - Duncan Brune falls in the battles against the Storm King. Family Duncan Brune, father (dead) Faye Brune, mother Marya Brune, sister Sarina Brune, wife (dead) Helena Brune, daughter Talia Brune, daughter Quentin Brune, son Supporting Characters Tremond Habard – retired merchant captain and friend of Duncan Brune – Translator (Bastard Valyrian) Marya Brune – sister and castellan of Brownhollow - Castellan Eddard – serving as a medic for the Brune troops – Medic Maester Harlan – maester of Brownhollow - Maester Threads Category:Clawman Category:House Brune